Alec9224
Alec9224 joined Bungie.net on 1/1/08, and has remained active since. In the early days after joining he spent all of his time in the file forums and in his own group titled "Picture Perfect." Picture Perfect gained a solid number of members peaking around 350. Alec9224, attempted to revive the group many times, but ultimately left the group after major inactivity. After the file forums were updated to stop bumping, Alec9224's activity died down after being upset with the new update. He then began to lurk the Halo 3 forum. Bungie Favorites Alec9224 was a member of the group Compound Intelligence, which was one of the first groups to be offered a community spotlight. After seemingly missing the cut-off date for the Bungie Favorites selections, he decided to submit his map The Storm anyway. The map was selected and Alec9224 learned of his file being on favorites by receiving many messages on xbox live. To date the map Storm has 102,455 downloads. His second file to make it on bungie favorites never received an official name and was generically titled forge 010, but when talking about it he refers to it as Blue Turret. This file was selected by Bungie to fill a spot for another group. Alec9224 believes it was selected by Urk because he was working with him on his Point and Shoot screenshot guide at the time of it's selection. Forge 010 has 276,145 downloads to date. The next mass section of bungie favorite files was when Alec9224 asked if Urk would give a community spotlight to one of his favorite groups, Facility B5D. With this group's spotlight, Alec9224 got his most famous screenshot, Fire Recon, on Bungie Favorites. Fire Recon has 905,471 downloads to date and is featured as the example for the category sniper on the website haloscreenshots.com. In addition his map Over Under Pro and the gametype Adrenaline Flag were placed on Bungie Favorites and have 45,243 and 11,192 downloads respectively. Also on this set of favorites was his film clip 241 which has 53,539 downloads. His latest appearance on Bungie Favorites was with his screenshot Devastation. Alec9224 is not sure about how this file got on favorites because he was a member of the group that received the community spotlight and he gave them a shout-out on the front page, but he never submitted a file in the Bungie Favorites selection. Alec9224 has had every type of file on bungie favorites and is currently the 40th most downloaded favorite author, with a total of 7 files on Bungie Favorites. Screenshot Guides and Recon Starting in late December of 2008, Alec9224 began to work with Urk on a screenshot guide. After long deliberation it was released on January 19, 2009 titled Point and Shoot. After the Point and Shoot screenshot guide he wrote two Screenshot Spotlights, the first featuring Predator5791 and the second with Phenomenon IV. On February 4th, 2009 he received recon for his screenshot guides. One of his friends, Jdars, picked up the screenshot spotlights and started them up again under the name of Aesthetic Artist Interviews. Alec9224 was interviewed on the 10th week and it was called a Screenshot Spotlight as a throw back to what he started. Later Days to Present Alec9224 continues to be very active in the community. While he rarely creates anymore screenshots, he is still active in many screenshot groups to try and help upcoming screenshot takers. He posts frequently in many different public forums and has the title Intrepid Legendary Member. He recently created another group titled Noble One. Noble One is a group about Halo Reach speculation and discussion. Gamertag Alec9224's xbox live gamertag is alec944. Groups *Admins *Average Joes *Best Of Bungie Favorites *Black Water Ops *Coup D Bungie *Facility B5D *FirstClass Photographers *Forever Forgers *Gamers Anon *Noble One *ONI *Picture Perfect *Surreal Virtuosos *TCE Publishing *TCE Staff *Team BackFire *The 7th Colony *The BackFired Ones *The Cutting Edge *Theme Builders *Waaahmbulance *We Are Reconnaissance Links Alec9224's Bungie.net Profile Category:Bungie.net Category:Users